18th Birthday
by LadyFiction15
Summary: Livius is turning 18! Nike has been holding back her desire
1. 1

I do not own the rights to the characters in the anime The World is still Beautiful. Just love watching it though!!

Nike POV

He's 18, I rolled over and looked at my sleeping husband, his back showing due to his preference for sleeping bare. His shoulders broad, his back strong and had large defined musles. Sure he sat at a desk and did a lot of paperwork as King of the Sun Kingdom, but he also took up other hobbies like combat training with swords. Neil also had him on a strict workout routine.

"The sun is like fire, strong and brimming with brilliance! This kingdom does not a have a lazy king. Our king is to be the embodiment of the sun, thus he will be strong and bright in his presence", Neil barked this at him almost every day for the last 3 years. And just like that my husband whom I've been with since I was 16 is turning 18.. our relationship has changed quiet a lot since he brought me back from the Rain Kingom. I remember him saying, "We will visit Nike. It's okay to cry. You are so loved" said Livi. I clung to him, he was so much smaller then. Now looking at him sleeping peacefully my cheeks grew hot. I'm 22... not getting any younger, but he's definitely getting older. His legs are longer than mine now. When we have our picnics out in the gardens we lay side by side and my head rests in his chest, which by the way is also just a strong and defined as his back. I know he's got quite the set of abs on him now. I caught him after he had bathed one day coming out in just a towel. I thought I would faint. Being 22 and married to such anattractive husband has been hard, when he turned 16 and started maturing I had to take numerous strolls around the castle before sleeping. Livi wasn't dumb. He knew I was attracted to him... more than just the "I loved him as my husband arranged marriage sort of way". The morning I saw him come out in the towel, I flushed so pink he chuckled and for the last two years has made it his goal to make me see him mature In more ways than just his physic. I have been trying for the last 6 years to give him a childhood. You know, like not removing his innocence.. and its been hard this last year... his 17th birthday night, I thought I was going to fail.

_Flash Back_

"Livi, did you enjoy the party?"

"It was okay. Birthdays are just reasons for other countrymen to try and have an audience with me. They aren't here for my birthday. They only strive to push their own agendas..."

"oh and what agenda was I pushing?"

"Looking at your dress, a seductive one..." he said with a wink. My face turned hot.

"I'll have you know I didn't pick this outfit you brat... so there will be no such agenda like that this evening" I said shakily. My defense wasn't very strong... he has the maturity of a 25 year old and the body of 20... "_No Nike... you can't yet... _"

"Oh come on my rain princess... sing me a song. I do love when you sing for me. Your voice is so beautiful as is the rest of you. Come lay with me and make the rain quench the land of the sun kingom. It is rather thirsty like it's king. You know I am not 12 anymore.. Nike... my self control is becoming harder to contain..."he said as he pulled me on to our bed.

"Ah ah ah, you know what Neil said.. 18 Mister. I intend to keep that Penis.. PROMISE as well!!" I yelled red faced and ran off to the bathroom hearing him chuckle and mumble under his breath.."we will see my Queen".

_Present Time_

Since then he's made it habit to come to bed when he should.. sleep naked still, and in his sleep spoon me. I wake up every morning with his "Sun spear" in my back. Gods know I want him. We've come close a couple times, but in the end I usually can put and abrupt stop to it... like last time...

Flash Back 2 weeks ago

My back was pressed into the cold hard stone in our bedroom by the fireplace. I could feel the heat radiating not from the hearth itself but from my husband himself. Greedily he kissed me, starting from my lips to my jaw down to my breasts. Feeling brave and also after years of "purity" I gave in. Jumping on him, I wrapped my legs around his waist he moaned at the sudden contact of our pelvises meeting..

"Livi..." I panted ...

**That's all I got so far!!! Let me know what you think?!?!?! Should we continue **


	2. 2

**Flashback 2 Weeks Ago**

**No One POV**

"Goodnight Livi", said a yawning Queen.

"Good night my beautiful wife", King Livi let out a long sigh, rolled over, then tried to close his eyes. His wife on the other hand laid on her back peacefully drifting away. Livi unable to doze off with his mind racing from all his paperwork not too mention earlier he and Nike got some Free time to go downtown to the pier and ocean. The Queen decided it would be "fun" to go swimming, except of course she forgot they didn't bring attire to swim in which started a whole day of pandoras sex box release. Followed up with the whole almost having sex part interrupted by Neil... how can she sleep????

Earlier that day...

Livi POV

"Nike why are we here? We don't have anything for swimming and to be honest there's much to do at the castle. Please we had a wonderful lunch date can we return?" I said in a serious yet understanding tone. Last thing I want is to be rained on out here.

"oh come on Livi! Let's live a little! Look i don't care if I don't have swim attire!"

I had turned around to get my bag to pick up our things when I look back at my wife, Nike she's removing her pink dress!

_"_Nike! What are you doing... stop that right. This. Instant! You are a queen! I will not have my wife's body made spectacle for the whole kingdom.. Nike you belong to me!"

That does it... my life is over she not only finished removing her dress revealing her white underdress. It was as long as the pink one, and covered her. The look on her face was of sheer and utter Death. This isn't the only time I've had this stare but, she whispered something soft and then the wind stirred sharply. It sliced a tiny peace of my hair... enough of a warning. Damn is she amazing... scary but amazing none the less.

After her little power display and my small apology she took off in the ocean. She dove head first in the water.

"Livi!!! Come in the water is so warm! Let's enjoy this together!!"

"I am not-" you know what? If she's okay with showing her skin like that I'll do the same, "I am not going to sit on the beach alone. I am coming". Revenge. Best served cold! I stand up notice she looks surprised. It's like she didn't expect me to agree. I start taking off my clothes. My tunic comes off and my dress pants I'm left in a larger undershirt and short cloth trousers. She starts walking up the beach from the water her dress wet and clad to her curves. In an effort to cover my growing red face, I pulled my shirt over head and expose to her my upper body. I'm not 12 anymore. No, Neil has put me the through the physical ringer these last few years and I have got say I am grateful not that I would tell him that. I'm toned and quite the handsom individual. If not for Nike all the women would be after my heart. But I wouldn't want them. I only have eyes for her. And for some time now, she's slowly noticed my change. She sees me more as a man, not just any man. She desires me. I catch her gazing.

"Like what you see my love?"

" Arrogant brat!!!!" She replied blushing, she's lucky it's so sunny her pink cheeks could just be a sun burn. But I know my wife. As I walk up to her, I am able to see more of her body in that white under dress. I can see the curvature of her hips, the lines of her abdominal muscles and the large swell of her breast in their binding. My face grew hot, "let's swim my wife". As she turns to head back into the water I can see her perfectly shaped behind. I'm not a child... I'm 17 soon fo be 18.. I want you Nike. Tonight I will make it known to you that I am a child no more.

Nike POV

Gosh that was close. I mean he was standing there with no shirt slightly sweating from the heat. His body glistening in the sun. I ran back into the water and he swam close behind. After I waded out to where it touched my hips I decided to mess a little with my sexy husband. He will be considered a man in 2 weeks time . Maybe a little tease would be good for him...

I began to whisper to the rain, the moisture began to thicken in the air and I created a fog screen around us so that no one could see.

"Okay Nike I'll bite, what are you doing? Wait where are you?"

"I'm close my king..."

Watching Livi look for me put a smile on my face. Taking my white cover off i laid it in the water using some wind magic to push it towards him on the surface still concealing myself in the fog.

"Nike. Come out this instant, do not keep your king waiting"

"My lord have I angered you? If I come out what shall you do to me?" I said flirtatiously and sent my binding for my breasts his way slowly floating across the surface of the water"

"Nike.. please come out from where you are hiding. Do not test my patience further..."

Not once in our 6 years have I allowed him to look upon me naked. Not once have I felt the feeling of his warm skin on mine. I slowly eased my way up behind him. When I had reached him I placed my index fingers on his shoulder blades and gently gripped his shoulders pulling Him back toward me placing my breasts upon his back and hugging him close.

"I am right here my Livi, my king..."

I felt him tense then relax.

"Dear wife, I hope you know what you are doing, the line you just crossed can not be redrawn.. I want what I want and I always get what I want... I want you Nike are you prepared for that"

Kissing up his back and to his neck standing on my tippy toes I leaned in his ear suckled the lobe and said, "my dearest king, you'll have to find me first..." with that and some more whispers I quickly disappeared in some fog again collected my clothing and got dressed then returned to shore and ended the fog. To my luck the cannon had sounded meaning my husband was needed at once. Part of me was proud I was able to do that him. They other have was excited yet scared for the events to come tonight or even on his birthday.

**OMMMMGGG this is so fun!!!! Hope you're enjoying it so far. **


	3. 3

**I do not own the characters or the rights to The World is still beautiful.**

**Livi POV**

_Damn cannon.. Damn fog... Dammit now I have a huge erection,_ I thought looking around seeing the fog had dispersed and my tease of a wife was on shore.

"Livi we better hurry, the cannon sounded!" She winked at me as she used the wind to dry herself and put her clothes dress back on. For a second however small those few minutes were, she approached me. Woman to man. I could feel her breasts on my back. Smooth. Warm. Large. How I regret not grabbing her when she intially caressed my shoulders. I would have spun around pulled her close to me. Placed my hands on her behind, kissed her fiercely before spinning her around again. Pressing my well hardened member against her back side wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other hand to brush over her breasts and nipples kissing her neck slowly working my way to her ear.

But alas here I am, waist deep in water that barely covers my dick which is pertruding quite proudly I might add away from my body and out for the world to see. What do I do? I don't want her to see me as Vulgar but also do not want my subjects to see how much really have grown if you know what I mean. _Think! Think you stupid guy! What can I do to get out of this???_

"Your majesty! Queen Nike quick! Your help is needed! One of the orchards caught fire! Please call the rain!" Shouted a local farmer.

"Livi! I have to go put out a fire I'll see you for dinner! I've enjoyed our time together my love! Be safe heading back!" She shouted! Under normal circumstances I would not approve of her going to this flamming orchard alone but seeing as my dick still won't go down I have no other choice.

"Nike be safe my love! You! Farmer! Do not let anything happen to your Queen or I will hold you and your house personally responsible!"

"Yes my King".

Once the two of them were out of sight I heard the cannon fire again. "I'm coming geez! Can't a king just enjoy the ocean!"

After a couple minutes my boner reduced in size and I was able to leave the water get dressed and head back to the castle. More paperwork I suppose. I'll just push through as fast as I can to see Nike tonight. We will see if she is truly ready for the Pandora's box she just opened. Just remembering the feel of her is already starting to get my blood pumping.

Later that evening

NIke P.O.V

"Finally!!" The rain stopped! I'm covered in soot from trying to help save some of the produce. I'm super sweatY and I cannot wait to take a bath!

"Thank you Carloton for helping me with the last bit of trees. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening and that dinner you talked about with your lovely wife" I said with a smile.

"Oh yes Queen Nike. Please enjoy your night with your husband, our beloved king."

_Enjoy my night? OMG I totally forgot about earlier. What has I thinking!!!!! _

_"_I hope I am ready for what I've just done. Nike, you crossed a line that can't be uncrossed..." he's going after me tonight. Maybe he'll have too much paperwork! By the time I get back to the castle and bathe it'll be time for bed and he won't be there yet. This could work! I hope my resolve doesn't slip. I can do this. Just say no, although I did bring this upon myself... but it'll be fine. Right???

Livi POV

"Neil, I'm done for the night-"

"But sir I-"

"You dare interrupt your king?"

"I apologize King Livius, I was simply concerned about the issues at hand."

"As your King for the last 6 years have I not made this country successful? Have I not ensured our prosperity? Have I ever given reason for you to question my decisions? Neil I am not a child. You do not have to treat me as such with MY kingdom. I WILL be taking the rest of this evening off. I request that the Queen and I not be disturbed by anyone. You may think I am being harsh now, but trust me when I say I will throw anyone and everyone in the dungeon that approaches our bed chambers. Is that clear?"

"Crystal my king. I apologize again. I will clean up your office and put what needs to be addressed on the side as usual" Neil said with a cough.

"Thank you and I apologize for my abrasivness, events happened today that have just put me on edge. I hope you too enjoy your evening. Inform the staff. No one and I mean NO ONE is to come to the royal wing tonight. Good evening" I said promptly leaving my office in disarray. I don't normally talk to Neil in that manner or leave with so much work to be done, but Pandora's box as been opened, my desire has hurled forth from its dark depths. My wife WILL know my desire for her tonight, she WILL be screaming my name and my name alone for all of eternity after this evening. Her hair will be haloed around her head, sweat beading on her brow and chest, panting beneath me and calling out my name. Her king, her husband, her lover for life.

"Ready or not my love, I'm coming," I whispered myself, "I shall test that resolve..."

**Oooo I'm so excited to write this story!!! We aren't even at the birthday yet?!?!?? What?!?! Livi seems at bothered haha I wonder how Nike will react when he comes to bed tonight!! Find out next time!!!! **


	4. 4

**As always I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the World is still beautiful. **

**Livius POV**

As I walked down the royal wing I notice not a soul in sight.

_Good job Neil, _I thought, _now where is my lovely wife Nike..:_

I quickly head to our bed chambers hoping to try and catch her before she would fall asleep, Neil told me all about the orchard or orchards I should say, that she rescued earlier today. My wife, always so caring for our people. According to Neil she came home covered in soot, not that I'm too thrilled with the thought of my wife battling fire, but I am proud. When I reached our bedroom I saw that the lamps weren't out yet there was still light under door.

"Interesting..."

**Nike POV**

_I wonder how his paper work is going, _I thought before soaking in the tub. I was covered in soot from those orchards, this bath, was definitely needed. Looking in the mirror I saw a woman. Curvaceous, yet thin, full of love, beauty, and a little bit of fire. Stepping in the tub I glanced back again, My cheeks are still dusted pink from being at the beach...

"The beach!" I exclaimed covering my mouth as to not alert my maids. Speaking of which, where are my maids, I forgot a towel.

"Hello??? Anyone there? I forgot my towels could you bring me some please?"...

"..."

"Ahhhh this water is so warm..."

**I bet it would be better with Levi in here.. it was hard to pull away from him earlier today in the water. His body against mine.. it felt so strong and hot and ha-**

"Nike! Snap out of it! He is working and besides we are waiting till his 18th...right..." I mumbled to myself sounding partly confident but more disappointed than anything. These two weeks need to pass... and quickly.

_I think I heard the door, maybe my maids finally came back._

"Hello?? Anyone there??"

No answer that's odd.

**Livi POV**

"Hello?? Anyone there??"

"I am finished and could use some towels and my robe please," she asked politely. _So she's in the bath, unaware I am here and I've sent all the staff away.. she's naked, wet, and needs assistance,_ I thought. With this new bit of information I grabbed one of the towels from our closet and opened the door.

There she sat, her hair wet down her back in the tub with Her back facing me. She pulled her hair around the right side of her neck, leaned forward and began to ring it out, still unaware I am even in here. This is a rare opportunity, I've not seen her naked before...never in our years together has she allowed me to even peek a glance at her body not without my lack of trying I can assure you. But today I felt her warm breasts against my back, today I she ignited a desire in me so so fierce, so carnal, my ability to abstain is all but gone. I've imagined for so long the color of her nipples, the hourglass shape of her waist, the plump curviture of her ass. Not even a cold shower at this point could tame my excitement. I can already feel how restrictive my pants are and I'm not full on yet and I haven't even seen a thing excep her back. She's still seated in the tub.

"Oh good you did hear me, you brought my towels yes"

As to not give myself away in my highest pitched voice I could I replied to her "mhmm"

With her back still turned I slowly approach the tub careful not to spook her. Set the towel down on the counter and knelt beside the tub. She moved her hair from the right side of neck and placed it over the back side of the tub. Her hand maids must brush her hair for her normally. Grabbing the brush I started to comb through her hair as she began to tell me about the orchards and saving the produce and her day as a whole.

"-and then today with Livi. I don't even know what I was thinking. He was in the water shirtless... standing there. I wouldn't admit this to his face, but he has grown in to such a handsome young man. Not to mention he's rather sexy. Anyone woman would swoon seeing what Neil has done to him with all those rigorous workouts. Today I felt brave and empowered enough to even tease him a little just because his birthday is coming up and this kingdom needs heirs. I wanted create more excitement, you know let him know I see him as more of a man now-"

Placing my right arm in the tub under the water and wrapping it around her waist I lean over her left side pulling her close and say in her ear with a voice just dripping with desire, "so you have noticed I have grown into a man... and you think I'm sexy..." I said nibbling her ear lob and moving my hand from her side to cupping the underside of her left breast. I can feel her breath hitch.

"Livius-"

"Pandora's Box my love...now let's get out of that tub so I can see you properly..." I slid my hand down her left side grabbing her hip underwater and aiding her while she shakily stood up. Placing my right hand on her other hip she was now standing in the tub not too stable, legs shaking with chill bumps. Moving my hands up her sides to her shoulders I pull her into and embrace.

"Cold my love?"

"No...why... I mean how... what are you doing in here Livi? Neil told me you'd be busy tonight and probably the rest of the week till your birthday trying to get everything in order."

"Well you see, my wife took me on a date today, made it know she too is feeling the want and need for intimacy", pulling her into me more I used one hand to slowly make its way from her shoulder to her neck then brush over her collar bone to the center of her left breast and trace circles around her nipple with my finger ever so slowly saying, "-she sparked a hunger in me which I have surpressed for far too long so I, being the King, shut down the entire royal wing of the castle. I ordered that no one enter this side of the castle until dawn. I fully entend on showing you, my beautiful wife, the full extent of my need for you."

I started to lightly squeeze one nipple while kissing her neck.

She moaned saying "Ohh Livi but what about your birthday and Neil?"

"Nike, I am king, not Neil. Besides what difference will 2 weeks make? You said yourself I have grown into a handsome and sexy you MAN. Let me show just how much of a man I truly am." I said bending down taking on arm to the back of her knees the other on her back. I scooped her up into a cradle position and carried her out of the bathroom to our bed.

**Oooooo Livi yes sir! You go king! Get your girl!!!**

**Lol I'm sorry they are short chapters it's been a long week! Lemon to come!**


	5. 5

I do not own the rights to The World is Still Beautiful

Warning LEMON/LIME ahead

**Nike POV**

_Wait... he's in the bathroom... hold on voice is failing... Now he's picking me up.. we're leaving?? He's taking me to the bedroom_

Being in his arms, it just feels right. Needless to say had he not being carrying me bridal style I doubt I would have been able to move. "Pandoras Box" he calls it, I've been in that hell for 2 years now. His 18th birthday is just around the corner, two weeks to be exact. All I tried to do was let him know his wife sees him, as a man, her soon to be lover, her king, and her husband...

_What is he saying? I can't hear anything it's like my heart is pounding so loud I can hear it and it feels as though it's going to fall out my butt... speaking of butt... I'm still naked. _

"-Livi please put me down, I am not decent call my maids to dress me and you can come back when I am properly-"

"No" he said with a smirk.

"Livius I am not decent If you'd just let me-"

"To both that is", he interrupted, "No You aren't decent, you're absolutely stunning from what I could see in the bathroom and the light from the lamps is leaving more than I like not illuminated. Also, no, I won't call the Maids. I told you I shut this entire wing down. We. Are. Alone."

I took a big gulp...

"A-a-a-alone?? But why? Neil said-"

"If you say any other mans name in our bedroom tonight aside from my own... I'll throw you in the dungeon for a week" he said with a seriously menacing glare in his face that sent chills down my spine stirred a fire in my gut and heat started to pool at my core.

"H-H-Hai..."

After we reach our sleeping quarters he placed me gently on the bed so that I was seated with him staring down at me. I shivered slightly, "Are you cold my love", he asked with a worried expression on his face.

_Well not actually I'm trying to contain my excitement..._

_" _a little bit yes", he walked from our bed to the hearth and started a fire of warm our room. While he was stoking the fire and adding more wood I got to look at him in the glow of its embers and flames. His face aged not like an old mans, but with strength and maturity. The bridge of his nose was stern and strong much like his personality, Shoulders had grown broad and his back was large and muscular. My husband the boy has become my husband the man and this man had needs, I saw them as he turned to look at me. Those violet eyes looked as fiery as the flames rising in our hearth. In an instant, the heat that has pooled in my stomach dropped to my core but now produced a hot wet sensation. My body craves his. My mind craves his. My souls craves his. I want all of him. I need all of him. I cannot wait any longer.

I slowly stood up after my realization. The once shaky legs were now sturdy. My pounding heart still raged but I could hear my breaths. He watched me like a hawk, his eyes wide in a daze as I walked towards him. The light from the fire made my skin glow. In this moment, in his eyes, I saw what he saw. The embodiment of the sun, I was radiant, gleaming, and more exuberant above all else.

Slowly I approached him by the fire and when I finally made, I bowed slightly saying, "my king, my husband, my Livi, how may I serve you?"

No One POV

Livi in this moment was shocked. His wife who was moments ago trembling from the shock of me seeing her in the tub to being placed on the bed is now in fronted him, naked, her body gleaming against the flames of the hearth like the radiant sun. And why shouldn't she? She is the Queen of the Sun King. It would be unfit for her to not shine like the sun. His violet eyes gazed over body starting from her beautiful eyes down to her long slender neck to the curve of her collar bones. He hesitated only for a moment before taking in beauty that was the swells of her breasts. Both mounds just voluminous as he imagined. Adorned with the pink areolas and nipples he practically drooled for. But this was not all. The king quickly realizing the lust had been kept locked up was about to unhinge as he continued gazing at his wife. Her hourglass figure was calling him closer. When she had finally reached him by the hearth desire consumed him. Pulling her close into a rather rough hug, he wrapped one arm around waist resting his hand on her the right side of her ass. While the other hand grasped the back of her head pulling her into a smoldering and searing kiss. His lips were on hers so fast as the kisses grew more and more tense he used his tongue to lick the bottom of her lips as if he was pleading for entry.

Nike moaned in response to all his sensations and in doing so opened her mouth allowing his to slip in. Now they had shared a few make out moments. But none like this. This was pure carnal instinct. This was desire mixed with love. His hand continued caress her ass but she was now too wanting to touch his flesh. Pulling at his clothes she loosened his vest, pulled over his shirt and removed his trousers so he was left just a nude as she was. As she pulled away from the kiss to get some much needed oxygen she was able to look at him. He had the perfect body, from his hair slightly messy with a little sweat, to his chiseled facial features. Her eyes traveled down his chest and abs to where that perfect V shape formed by his pelvis, and there it was. His manhood. Fully erect standing round she guess it was at a 100% it has to be maybe 9-10" and thick. It twitched slightly..

"Are you liking the view?" He asked, "because it has more uses than pure asthetics I can assure Nike. Let me please you... let me touch you", he said pulling her back to him. Closing the distance he his mouth against Hers again. He began to kiss her and back her slowly into the wall by the fire. The cold stone hit her back sending chills down her spine and hardening her nipple. He felt them stiffen against his skin. Leaving her mouth his kisses went from her jaw down her neck bending down even more he kissed her chest and breast. Taking a nipple in his mouth she gasped and clutched the back of his head. The heat in her core was becoming unbearable she need to be touched. She wanted him inside her. She thought to her self,

_Oh Gods.. this is.. he is. The feeling I can't take. He's strong enough to hold me surely  
_

With that though push him back slightly jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. Surprising Livi but he caught her. He pushed her back against the wall hands cupping both Cheeks of her ass holding her up. Kissing her and her neck.

"Ahh Livi-"

"Nike" he breathed.

"-please Livi... I want you"

"Ahhhhhh" he groaned at her plea as she pushed her wet core against him. His moan grew Louder not only from the words themselves but as she fidgeted in his arms the cores Met briefly. She was wet and hot and so ready for him. His dick only slid in the lips brushing over her clit creating a long breathy moan from her. She pleaded even more.

"Livi. Now. Please. Take me. Make me you're woman" she asked in a desperate voice.

Before he come pull her from the wall and throw her on the beds cannons sounded and the alarm was raised.

Neil was banging on the door,

"Your highnesses, the city... it's on fire. A large fire has broke out in the main square! Someone set canisters of oil ablaze I know you requested not to be disturbed by it's dire and it has spread. 4 people have died and more are injured.

Nike POV

"I'm sorry Nike.. we were so close..." he said with a big sigh. He put me down gently and began to get dressed. Walking over to our wardrobe he brought me my silk night gown and helped me put it on. I was still in shock, not only from our heated encounter but our kingdom needed help. People were dying. Once I was clothed and my hair was back In order Livi opened the door.

"Neil send the guard with buckets and water. Bring blankets and all the burn medicine we have. Nike will you be able to call the rain?"

"Yes my love..."

So close.. but the kingdom needs us.

"Okay Nike, lets go!"

_**OMG y'all that had me like sheewww I want some Livi! What will happen next? When will the finally have the euphoric experinxe that is intimacy with one another! We shall see!!!**_


	6. 7

Chapter 6!

I do not own the rights to this anime or it's characters just continuing some fun :)

**Nike POV**

"Livius! The smoke-", I coughed, "it's too thick I can't call the rain with it choking me like this!"

"Neil! Get her out of here! It's too dangerous! Men! Form a line from the wells to the fires main areas and pass the buckets. We will make a circle! We must do what we can to contain this until the queen can call the rain! Hurry! With me!"

My eyes were tearing, my throat was burning, the air was hot and dry! Each breath in was like a desert sandstorm being forced down my wind pipes. I needed to sing but I couldn't while choking like this I had to find higher ground.

"Neil! Please let me go, I know what I can do!"

"Himesama, I am sorry the king ordered you be taken away from here to call the rain!"

"Neil I cannot! My throat is burning even if I called it from a distance I would be able to send it far enough. I cannot leave my voice is too weak I have to call it from within here. I need water and high ground", I pleaded trying to make him understand will be hard. He doesn't go against Livius' orders.

"Hai! Please climb the main square clock Tower it should be what you need I will fetch two pales of water for you, will that be enough?" Neil asked.

"It should work! Hurry!" I took off running to the main square. Debris was failing as shops and homes were a blaze.

"Ahh!" I screamed, as a huge wooden pillar from the inn fell i front of me. If I had not jumped it would have hit me. I continued to spring. The air burned, my eyes burned, our kingdom was burning. I managed to reach the main square the clock toward was just by the well, Livius was there ordering the men, his clothes singed, hair sweaty eyes focus at glancing around assessing the situations. His eyes changes when they met mine, now alarmed full of worry. I could see it,

_What are you doing here Nike????_

That's the look he was giving me. I gave him my signature half smile,

_Trust me_, I pleaded in my head sprinting past him I jumped across across the blankets and buckets by the well. It was like slow motion as our eyes met again with a confident strained voice I yelled, "keep going! I know what to do!"

"Come one soldiers! You heard her!"

As I reached the doors of the clock tower, i had little strength. Pushing the heavy doors I got inside and climbed the tower stairs. The air was clearer, not as smoke since the wind blew the smoke to the west. Neil came up after me with the water. Dowsing myself with one bucket and the other I took a few handfuls and drank. My body was cooler and my throat wasn't fully soothed but I could drink water as need be. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth,

"Please come the tender rain!!!!" I sang as loud and clearly as I could. The wind died down, the clouds swirled and became heavy and saturated. Continuing my song rain started to fall on the square. Sing the best I could the fire slowed. I sang as long as I could and once it got to the point it could be contained I felt Neils hand on my shoulder, "good job Nike. You did well".

_Huh? Why is it getting darker? I feel like.. like I'm falling..._

_"_Is Livi- ahh" I got out before everything went black.

"My Queen!!!!" I heard Neil shout.

Livius POV

"My Queen!" I heard Neil yell, "Nike Sama! Queen Nike!"

_Oh no... _I thought.

"Grayson! Take over! I must tend to the Queen."

"Hai!"

Why is he yelling, what happened to her? Is she hurt? I sprinted to the clock tower and when I got to the top Neil had Nike in his arms she was drenched in water. Her face was pale and eyes were closed. She was panting her face had grown red.

"Neil! What happened?"

"I don't know your highness, she sang all she could. At first she drenched her self in water then drank some water and started to sing. It must have been too much for her sir. She was hoarse from all the heat and smoke."

Placing my hand on her head she felt like she was fire.

"Nike... Neil take her to the castle immediately call the doctors she is on fire. Find all the ice we have in the castle put her in our filled with the ice. I will follow as soon as I put Grayson in the clean up. Neil take care of her"

"On my life your highness!" Neil said. He then carried Nike back to the castle and did as the commanded.

No One POV

"Call the doctor! Call the doctor! Where is Shiraiyuki!!?!"

" I'm here sir! What do you need?", said the young physician.

"She is on fire, her fever is too high, the king said place her in and ice bath in their room. Can you make her a fever reducer?" He asked.

"Yes right away, be sure to remove her clothes. I'll have her hand maids accompany you."

Once Neil got her to her room, he left to get the ice as the ladies helped remove her clothes and place her in the tub.

"What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?" The first maid asked

"I don't know this is a serious fever if it doesnt come down there could be some serious side effects" the second said.

"- Livi... where's Livi..." Nike panted between her words as she fainted again.

"I've got the ice! Here ladies pour it in the tub I shall wait outside for the king".

Livius POV

"You understand Grayson?"I asked.

"Hai! I will handle it from here your highness" Grayson replied.

I took off as fast as my legs could carry me.

_Nike..._

I wonder if she is okay.

_Nike..._

What is going on? Why is she like this?

_Nike... I'm coming my love _

**Woo! Some much happened y'all! **


	7. Fire

I don't own this series or it's characters

Hey! So it's been a while since I've wrote. Ready to continue???? I am!

Short chapter more to come

————————————————————————

No One POV

With the last of the fires put out, Grayson returned to the castle, only to find a slumped over King sitting on the ground in the hallway outside the doctors room. His head hung low. The broad shoulders he carried slumped forward as he breathed in and out.

"My lord, the fires-" he said before being interrupted by an angry, wild eye king who look up and spoke.

"This was no accident. These fires were deliberately started. Now Nike.."

"My lord, this cant be, the queen, is she alright?"

"Her fever is too high,. Currently she is comatose. They cannot tell if or when she will awaken. Mark my words, I will burn this city to the ground if it comes between me and finding who caused her to become like this. Grayson! Make a proclamation to the kingdom. Anyone who knows or saw anything in reference to the recent fires to come straight to the castle for the audience with the king. Anyone found guilty of knowing the requested information and failing to come forward will be treated as severely as those who set the flames. Their queen is on deaths door. Do not make her efforts to save this kingdom in vain."

"Yes my King! Men let's go to the town square. Start questioning the citizens." Grayson said to his subordinates on the way out.

"Neil, contact the Nike's grandmother. Let them know of her situation and If they have ever encounted this before." Livius asked.

He was now pacing the floor. Nike at this point has been comatose for 5 days since the fires. The royal physicians have done all they can but she isn't waking.

"Arghhh-" Livi exclaimed, while slamming his hand to his desk.

"Why isn't she waling..."

1 week later

Livi POV

"Your highness!!! Nike's grandmother has arrived." Neil yelled as he opened the doors to Livius' study.

"Why is there all this yelling you fool! Just take me to Nike. I need not exchange niceties with my grandson-in law while my granddaughter lies on her death bed you imbecile", she demanded as she yanked Neil back out of the Kings office.

"Babasama thank you for coming on such short notice. Nike, she called rain to put out fires that were plaguing the city a 2 weeks ago. Now she's unconscious, making only noises in her slumber. Our doctors have tired everything to wake her. What is wrong?" Livius asked his grand mother in law.

"Where is the one who was with her, what exactly did she do? Tell Me everything to the last detail." She said she's wide and horror on her face. She looked like she had an idea but needed to be affirmed first.

"Neil tell her everything you saw." Livius called him over and sat at the table while Babasama and Neil joined him.

"It happened liked this, the Queen and I arrived in the city square. The smoke was overwhelming and we could Hardly breath. Livius has asked us to evacuate the area because it was becoming to dangerous. Nike refused instead she asked for the highest Point in the the square. So I took her to the tower and she began to sing and the rain came down and soothed the fires." Neil explained

"Hmm that's everything? She didn't bring anything with her?" She asked.

"Actually now that you mention it yes she did. She brought water, 2 pales of it. The first she drank from while singing the other. She poured our herself and she sang to it before she poured it..."

"I knew it! Just like her mother this girl... oh Nike what have you done".

Short I know but I'm busy! Still trying to write it. The time line needs adjusted originally it was planned one way and now I'm thinking differently I will go back and make the adjustments.


	8. Thirst

I do not own the rights to this anime or any of the characters in it.

No one POV

"Livius, I will not beg you to take my Grand daughter back with me. If you know what's good for her you'll let me do this. She needs to be in the Rain principality. Our people can help her. I will return her to you once she is well." Tohara demanded.

"How can I be sure you won't hold her captive or hide her from me? I know how you have felt about us." Livi argued.

"That was some time ago, I have seen my grand daughter with you, she is happy. She loves this kingdom and she loves you. More importantly she is loved by you. She is not a possession of yours, you care for her, I know you do. With your 18th birthday being last week I'm admit, I assumed you guys would be ready to produce heirs. Unfortunately her current state is worse than I feared. She is broken internally. I can't explain it here. You must understand what I am doing isn't just for her, it's for you also."

"Broken? internally? Like physically her body is broken? Do what you must, but I need more information than that Tohara."

"I cannot. Come to the rain kingdom if you must know"

"Fine... update me when you arrive and keep me updated on her condition Daily" I said. And with that, Nike was placed on her grandmothers ship.

"Get well my love, I will visit soon and be waiting for your return." Livius kissed her forehead and the shipped pushed off.

The next three months were grueling for Livius. His wife was across the sea with her people. Tohara didn't even explain to him what exactly was wrong with her. He managed to stay put in the sun kingdom, tracking down the fire culprit had been his top priority since Nike left.

Livius POV

"NOTHING! AGAIN! Tell me, how is it we are the greatest nation and we can't seem to fine a simple arsonist???? No townsfolk have come forward it's been a total of 4 months since the fires started and a 3 months since they quit after Nike left. Can anyone enlighten me?" As I finished my rant uncle walked in, " Dear Nephew, why so troubled don't you see? The culprit has been in your face all this time... yet you are blinded by your love for the woman. Can't say I'm not surprised. The things I'd like to —"

"Shut it uncle, watch your mouth. That is the Queen you speak of, my wife. I will not hesitate to throw you in the dungeons for those words you so freely let escape your idiotic mouth." I exclaimed.

"Oh my sweet nephew.. you really are blind. Look at the facts, fires started before your 18th... everyone knows in te kingdom and beyond your plans to consummate your marriage, and try to conceive an heir. 2 weeks before your birthday, your orchards set ablaze, but that wasn't big enough. So the arsonist attacks the town square causing her to have to be in danger. Then she calls the rain and falls feint then only the rain principality can heal her? Do you understand now uncle??? Who wants her home more then her grandmother?" My uncle explained.

_Kitora... _I thought. _We had an understanding 6 years ago. I swear if he has caused harm to her. I will kill him._

" Uncle Remain here in the kingdom act in My stead . I will retrieve our Queen." _Nike I'm coming..._

**The Rain Kingdom**

After what seemed like ages Neil and I arrived in the port of the Rain kingdom's capital. It had been some 6 years since I myself have visited though, Nike frequented as often as she could. Two of her sisters got married and her mother seemed to be improving after some of our physicians came to assist her in her recovery. Still though, I had wondered why it was her mother was so frail. I guess Nike was a tough baby to carry. Hopefully ours won't be so... difficult, unruly, who am I kidding, our children with be amazing monsters.

"Welcome Back your majesty! We are so honored to have he the great sun King with ya again. My my, how tall you have grown! And quite handsome, what can we do for you my—-" the women said.

"Take. Me. To. My. Wife. Immediately." I demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry Queen Nike is currently receiving treatment. No one can see her at this time. If you'd like you are welcome to wait at the palace with your in laws. " she responded.

"Where is Tohara" I demanded, "I am not Waiting anymore until I see that she is safe".

"Very well, I will take you to Tohara. Be prepared this might shock you..."

_What does she mean??? _

Thanks so much for reading. Can't wait to write more! Excuse any typos!


End file.
